Demigod of Naruto
by Alfin Akatsuki no Baka
Summary: Naruto seorang Demigod menerima misi untuk menangkap anggota akatsuki di Duna Manusia iasa. akankah Naruto mampu menyeleseikan misinya?/masih baru di FFn, jadi tidak terlalu bisa. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Dilangit tingkat ketujuh, terdapat kehidupan lain selain dibumi. Disana hidup makluk yang hampir sama wujudnya dengan manusia dibumi, hanya saja mereka diberi kekuatan yang luar biasa. Mereka disebut "DEMIGOD"…

dulunya demigod itu seorang manusia… demigod pertama di dunia adalah Rikudo Sennin, manusia biasa yang konon memakan buah kutukan, sehingga memiliki kemampuan seperti dewa…

konon dikatakan bahwa rikudo Sennin adalh pencipta dari kesembilan siluman penyeimbang dunia bernama Bijuu… mereka diciptakan untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia… karena kekuatan Rikudo sennin yang luar biasa, manusia lain takut padanya, mereka mengira Rikudo adalah jelmaan iblis, sehingga dia dikucilkan.

Karena keberadaannya tidak diterima diseluruh dunia, dia memutuskan untuk membuat diunia lain di atas langut…

Dan akhirnya terciptalah dunia tersebut, dan dia menamai dunia tersebut dengan nama "Houzukijou"…

Dia juga menciptakan demigod lain untuk menemani dan meneruskan kehidupan di Houzukijou dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dia miliki. Akhurnya tercipta 10 demigod dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri…

10 demigod tersebut diciptakan dengan kekuatan yang hampir menyamai Rikudo sendiri.. 5 demigod perempuan dan 5 demigod laki-laki…

Itulah sejarah singkat terciptanya Demigod. Namun kini para demigod tidak sekuat leluhurnya. Mereka hanya memiliki 5% kekuatan dari kekuatan Rikudo. Kecuali para Kage, ereka adalah demugod yang mewarisi setidaknya 205 kekuatan Rikudo.

Di Houzukijou terdapat 5 kage dari berbagai penjuru Houzukijou. Mereka memimpin Houzukijou dari bagian masing-masing. Ujung utara atau disebut Konohagakre dipimpin oleh Hokage, dan saat ini telah mencapai kepemimpinan ke 4. Ujung timur atau disebut kirigakure, dipimpin oleh mizukage yang juga mencapai kepemimpinan ke 4. Ujung barat atau dikenal dengan kumogakure, dipimpin oleh raikage jug generasi ke 4. Ujung tenggara atau Iwagakure, dipimpin oleh Tsuchikage yang saat ini masih generasi ke 3 karena umur para tsuchikage tidak seperti demigod lain, mereka memiliki umur lebih panjang. Dan yang terakhir ujung baradaya atau sunagakure, yang dipimpin oleh kazekage generasi ke 4.

-#######-

Dikonoha, hiduplah seorang anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan putra dari Namikaze Minato yan merupakan hokage ke 4. anak ini memiliki 3 kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya sebagai tanda lahir. Dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan kulit berwarna tan, dia menjadi anak paling paling mencolok dikonoha. Dengan sifat ceria dan cerobohnya, tidak ada yang pernah tau bahwa anak ini menyembunyikan kekuatan yang hampir menyamai Rikudo Sennin didalam tubuhnya. Hanya dia, orang tuanya, dan para petinggi konoha saja yang tau. Ia mnyembunyikan kekuatannya dibalik tingkah konyolnya, ddan berpura-pura bodoh agar tidak dicurigai.

-##############_

Pagi ini begitu damai sampai tiba-tiba…

"NARUTOOOOO! CEPAT BANGUN! HARI INI KAN KAU HARUS PERGI KE AKADEMI!" yah, itu teriakan Kushina, istri dari Minato Namikaze, berarti dia juga ibu dari naruto uzumaki. Yah, marga Uzumaki dipakai oleh naruto agar dia tidak terlalu tergantung pada nama ayahnya yang notabene adalah hokage. Itulah Uzumaki Naruto, tidak mau tergantung pada orAang lain.

"iya, kaa-san!" jawab Naruto secara malas-malasan.

Ia pun akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa enit mandi, akhirnya naruto pun keluar dari kamar untuk sarapan. Seperti biasa, ia memakai celana oranye dan baju oranye bercorak biru putij. Yah, anak ini memang mennyukai warna mencolok seperti oranye.

"Ohayo, kaa-san, tou-san!" sapanya kepada kedua orang tuanya dan segera mengambil posisi untuk sarapan.

"Kau terliht lesu naru-chan. Ada apa?" tanya minato.

"Tidak, tou-san. Hanya saja, pasti hari ini membosankan seperti kemarin-kemari." Jawab Naruto malas.

"Yah, kau bisa menutupi kebosanan itu dengan bertingkah konyol seperti biasanya kan?" sindir Minato

"Beracting itu tidak mudah, Tou-san! Tapi aku bingung, kenapa di akademi tidak ada yang curiga kalau aku ini hanya bersandiwara?" Naruto memasang wajah heran.

"Yah, itu karena memang tidak ada yang mau memperhatikan orang bodoh, naru-chan!" ejek Kushina.

"Hey, itu kan hanya acting, kaa-san!" protes Naruto.

"Tetap saja mereka mengira kau itu bodoh sungguhan, Naru." Kushina tak mau kalah.

"Sudah-sudah. Naru, kau kan harus cepat ke akademi. Cepat habiskan makananmu!" lerai minato sebelum adu argumen itu semakin memanas dengan terjadinya teriakan-teriakan dipagi hari ini.

"Benar juga, hari ini kan ada ujian genin." Naruto segera menghabiskan makanannya dan segera berpamitan. "Ittekimasu! Naruto pun pergi dengan melompati atap-atap penduduk.

"Itterasai!" sahut kushina, namun naruto sudah jauh pergi "anak itu…"

"Sudahlah Kushina, biarkan saja." Ujar minato menenangkan istrinya

"Kau ini, selalu saja memanjakannya. Bisakah kau sedikit lebih tegas padanya?" bukannya tenang, tapi kushina malah marah-marah

"Kushina, walaupun kumanjakan dia, tapi dia tidak tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja kan?" elak Minato yang tak mau disudutkan

"Terserahlah…" akhirnya Kushina pun mengalah dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum tuntas. Sedangkan Minato hanya menghela nafas melihat istrinya yang merajuk.

-###############-

Di akademi, Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya. Setelah sampai didepan pintu kelas, ia pun memasang topeng cerianya dan membuka pintu "OHAYOO…." Sapa Naruto atau lebih tepatnya teriakan yang diabaikan oleh sebagian besar siswa karena mereka tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing/mengobrol.

Tai tidak untuk beberapa orang. "Yosh naruto, semangat seperti biasanya ya?" sapa Kiba Inuzuka, sahabat baik Naruto.

"Begitulah, Kiba." Jawab Naruto sembari nyengir 5 jari

"Usuratonkachi!" ujar anak berambut pantat ayam yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"apa katamu, teme! Kau mau berkelahi ya!" balas Naruto emos, dan terjadilah kekacauan dipagi hari oleh suara berisik Naruto.

Sementara itu disudut kelas ada seorang gadis bermata lavender yang tengah memperhatiakan kehadiran Naruto sejak tadi, dialah Hyuga Hinata. Gadis pemalu yang cantik bagai putri, walau kenyataannya dia memang seorang putri dari klan ternama di Konoha, Hyuga.

Tak berselang lama, akhirnya masuklah iruka sebagai guru dikelas itu. Semua anak akhirnya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dengan tenang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Kita akan mempelajari bagaimana cara melempar shuriken yang benar. Ayo kita ke lapangan untk langsung praktek!" ujar Iruka seraya memberi aba-aba untuk semua anak mengikutinya.

Semua anak pun mengikutinya dengan antusias, termasuk Sasuke. Namun tidak untuk Naruto, dia terlihat malas mengikuti latihan kali ini, karen dia sudah mahir dalam melempar shuriken, dan kali ini dia pun harus beracting seolah-olah dia paling bodoh untuk melempar shuriken. '_haah.. harus bersandiwara lagi ya?'_ batin Naruto miris.

-#############-

**Didunia manusia biasa**

-##############-

Telah terjadi perang dunia ke 2 yang disebabkan oleh rasa serakah dihati manusia-manusia ini, mereka ingin saling menguasai satu sama lain. Mereka memperebutkan kekuasaan sebagai raja di dunia karena raja sebelumnya telah mati. Dan sekarang mereka saling memperebutkan kekuasan sampai akhirnya kekuasaan itu jatuh ditangan sebuah kelompok yang bernama Akatsuki. Sebenarnya mereka adalah Demigod, namun mereka adalah kriminal yang memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Mereka terdiri atas 16 orang yaitu: Uchiha Itachi, Kisame Hosigaki, Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Orochimaru, 6 Pein, konan, zetsu, kakuzu, hidan. Mereka adalah Demigod yang melarikan diri dari Houzukijou karena mereka diburu sebagai kriminal kelas atas.

-#################-

Sementara Minato sedang pusing memikirkan mereka, karena akatsuki telah memulai gerakan untuk mengambil alih dunia. dia ingin memberikansebuah misi untuk menangkap ke 16 buronan tersebut, tapi dia tidak tau harus memberi misi itu pada siapa, karena ke 16 buronan itu adalah pengguna kekuatan yang luar biasa. Bahkan dia pun tidak yakin jika dia berhadapan dengan mereka, dia akan pulang dengan selamat, padalah dia sendiri adalah kage yang ditakuti di ke 5 penjuru Houzukijou.

"bagaimana jika misi ini kita berikan pada putra anda, hokage-sama?" tanya salah seorang tetua.

"Benar, Minato! Putramu memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih hebat darimu!" dukung tetua lainnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan misi kelas SSS ini pada anak kecil yang bahkan masih nurid akademi!" bentak Minato karena emosi terus ditekan oleh para tetua ini.

"Dia lebih dari apa yang kau fikirkan, Minato! Dia adalah reinkarnasi Rikudo Sennin!" desak Danzo Sumimura, kakek bermata satu itu terus mendesak Minato

"CUKUP!" kemarahan Minato telah sampai pada batasnya, "Bagaimanapun dia masih seorang murid akademi, dan murid akademi tidak diperbolehkan menjalankan misi apalagi itu adalah misi kelas SSS!" Minato pun meninggalkan ruang pertemuan itu dengan Hiraishimn.

'Kita lihat saja sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengan argumenmu itu, Kiiroi Senko!" ucap Danzo pelan.

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

-Sebelumnya-

""CUKUP!" kemarahan Minato telah sampai pada batasnya, "Bagaimanapun dia masih seorang murid akademi, dan murid akademi tidak diperbolehkan menjalankan misi apalagi itu adalah misi kelas SSS!" Minato pun meninggalkan ruang pertemuan itu dengan Hiraishimn.

'Kita lihat saja sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengan argumenmu itu, Kiiroi Senko!" ucap Danzo pelan.

-Chapter 2-

**Di akademi **

Naruto kini sedang berlatih melempar shuriken bersama teman-temannya, meskipun dia sudah ahli dalam melempar benda tajam itu, namun disini dia berperan sebagai anak yang bodoh, jadi dia berpura-pura tidak bias melempar shuriken.

"Jika tidak bias jangan di paksakan, Dobe!" ejek Sasuke menombongkan diri dengan melempar 3 shuriken bersamaan dan semuanya tepat pada sasaran. Para gadispun menyoraki pujaan hatinya dengan berbagai pujian.

"Kau hebat sasuke-kun!" ujar gadis berambut pink.

"Sasuke-kun memang hebaaaat!" ujar gadis lain yang berambut Ponytail berwarna pirang pucat,

"Diam kau, Ino-pig!" ujar si merah muda yang ternyata bernama Sakura Haruno

"Kau yang diam, Forehead!" balas ino tak terima. Dan akhirnya terjadilah adu mulut diantara kedua gadis penggemar Sasuke tersebut. Sementara yang diperebutkan malah melenggang pergi dengan arogannya meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah kesal akan kesombongan si Uchiha tersebut.

"Huh, sombong sekali dia! Memangnya hanya dia apa yang bias melakukan itu?" _'akan kubuktikan padamu, Uchiha. Kalau aku bahkan lebih hebat darimu. Tapi tidak sekarang!'_ lanjut Naruto dalam hati. Ia pun melanjutkan latihannya yang sebenarnya sia-sia karna hanya sebuah sandiwara.

Dan seperti biasa, Hinata memperhatikannya dari kejauhan dengan wajah merona.

-##############-

**Markas Akatsuki di Dunia Manusia**

"Leader, pihak konoha mulai mengambil tindakan, sebaiknya kita waspada, mengingat konoha memiliki demigod-demigod kuat." Ujar Zetsu sisi putih

"Dan menurut pengawasanku, di Konoha ada seorang bocah yang memiliki kekuatan yang dikatakan menyamai Rikudo Sennin sang legenda!" tambah Zetsu sisi hitam.

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir, jika memang ada kekuatan yang menyamai rikudo, itu hanya kekuatanku!" Percaya Pein.

"Tapi leader, jika memang ada kekuatan yang mnyamai kekuatan Rikudo Sennin, brarti kekuasaanmu di dunia manudsia ini terancam. Kita harus mengawasi Konoha, agar kita tau siapa bocah itu!" ujar salah satu wanita di sana, Konan.

"Tidak perlu Konan. Jika memang dia hanya bocah seperti yang dikatakan Kuro-zetsu, makakonoha tidak akan mengirimkannya untuk menangkap ita. Mengingat konoha adalah penjuru yang memegang teguh pendiriannya." Pein tetap bersikeras.

"Aku mengerti, leader!" akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang beradu argument dengan Leader mereka, karna mereka tau kalu Leader mereka adalah orang yang sangat keras kepal.

-################-

**Dikonoha**

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau setuju jika mulai besok kau diangkat menjadi Chuunin?" Tanya Minato pada putra tunggalnya.

"tidak Tou-san, aku tidak mau mencapai sesuatu hanya dengan mengandalkan pengaruh orang tuaku!" jawab Naruto mantab akan pendiriannya.

"Tapi kau sudah memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dari cukup untuk naik ke level Chuunin!" balas Minato agak frustasi dengan tingkah anaknya.

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau jika nantinya aku harus menjalankan misi-misi yang merepotkan itu dimasa kanak-kanakku ini, Tou-san!" elak Naruto dengan alas an tidak mutu, karena Naruto tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang normal bagi anak seusianya, misalnya saja tidur dengan kaki menempel dilangit-langit sehingga mirip seperti kelelawar.

Minato hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya, sedangkan Kushina yang dari tadi mendengarkan hanya tertawa geli melihat perdebatan aneh antara ayah dan anak tersebut. Yah, mereka saat ini sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga kediaman Namikaze tersebut. Malam yang sejuk ini akan terlewat sia-sia jika tidak dilalui dengan kehangatan bersama keluarga.

-##############-

Pagi ini tifdak seperti biasanya dimana Naruto selalu bangun kesiangan kini bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Kushina dan Minato yang melihatnya hanyasaling berpandangan dengan tatapan bingung. Kushina pun mendekati Naruto yang tengah duduk dikursi meja makan dan meletakan punggung tangannya di dahi Naruto. Dan dia pun berkata pada Minato "Dia baik-baik saja, Minato!"

"Katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya? Putraku tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini!" ujar Minato dengan siaga. Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihatnya

"Ayolah kaa-san, Tou-san. Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu, hari ini ada ujian genin, dan aku ingin member sedikit kejutan untuk Sasuke-teme itu agar tidak terlalu sombong." Ujar naruto sembari memakan sup miso buatan Kushina.

"Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang, jangan memanggil orang dengan sebutan kasar seperrti itu!" nasihat minato yang using karena Naruto selalu memanggil putra sahabatnya 9Uchiha Fugaku) dengan sebutan tak pantas seperti Teme.

"Tou-san, dia itu terlalu sombong. Pamtas saja kalau aku memanggilnya teme. Lagipula dia juga selalumemanggilku Dobe, jadi kan impas." Elak Naruto dengan entengnya mengabaikan dethglare dari ayahnya.

"ittekimasu kaa-san, tou-san!" Naruto pun pergi ke akademi dengan jalan kaki seraya bersiul-siul rendah.

"Itterasai Naru-chan!" balas Kushina.

-#########-

Diperjalanan, Naruto merasa diawasi,namun ketika dia menoleh ke belakang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Akhirnya diapun acuh pada hal tersebut.

Akhirnya dia pun sampai di akademi, ternyata disana sudah ada murid-murid lain yang semangat mengikuti ujian untuk menjadi genin. Naruto melihat Sakura sedan berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya. Naruto pun memasang topengnya kembali, yaitu sebagai Naruto yang bodoh dan menyukai Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" teriak Naruto dan berlari menuju Sakura dengan senyum lima jari diwajah bodohnya.

"oh sial, si bodoh itu lagi, kenapa nasibku seburuk ini, bahkan ini masih pagi." Gerutu Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura-chan, ayo ke kelas bersama!" pinta Naruto dengan mata penuh harap, pastinya itu hanya sebuah acting belaka.

"Ah.. maaf Naruto, aku rasa aku harus ke toilet dulu, memangnya kau mauke toilet wanita?" elak sauka mencoba menghndar dari Naruto.

"Tidak apa, aku rela kok menunggumu didepan toilet, didalam toilet pun aku mau!" ujar Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto pun akhirnya naik darah dan meninju Naruto sampai Naruto terpental ke belakang beberapa meter.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau memukulku? Kan sakit, apalagi tenagamu itu bagai tenaga monster-" Naruto yang keceplosan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"DASAR MESUM! Dan-tadi-kau-bilang-apa-NA-RU-TO?" Tanya sakura dengan nada penuh penekanan dan wajah yang dibuat menakutkan.

'_Dia mirip kaa-san kalau begini, huaaa'_ batin Naruto

"Jawab aku, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Ti-ti-tidak Sakura-chan, tadi a-aku bilang kalau kau itu le-le-lemah lembut!" jawab naruto dengan muka menyedihkan

"APA! Aku ini bukan gadis lemah lembut! Aku paling benci jika dibilang lemah lembut" yah, ucaan naruto salah lagi. Dan akhirnya pagi itu diwarnai dengan teriakan miris seorang uzumaki.

-##########-

Bel pertanda dimulainya jam pelajaran oun akhirnya berbunyi, berarti dimulai pula ujian untuk menjadi seorang genin.

Ujian tahap pertama adalah ujian tulis, semua murid melaksanakan ujian ini dengan tenang, dan setelah selesai mengerjakan ujian tulis, para murid dihadapkan dengan ujian praktek. Para murid dituntut untuk mempraktekan tehmik melempar shuriken, Henge dan Bunshin, dan satu lagi jutsu andalan masing-masing.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya untuk tes jutsu, kalian harus mempraktekan melempar shutiken berjumlah 10 buah Henge no jutsu, Bunshin no jutsu, dan satu lagi jutsu bebas yang bisa kalian lakukan. Sensei akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu, yang pertama, Nara Shikamaru!" ujar Iruka menjelaskan.

"hai!" Shikamaru pun maju dan mengambil 10 shuriken dari kantung dibelakang celananya dan melemparkannya satu persatu,namun hanya 6 yang tertancap di sasaran. Lalu dia pun mempraktekan bunshin nojutsu, dan hasilnya sempurna. Yang ketiga dia menggunakan henge no jutsu dengan meniru Iruka. Dan yang terakhir dia mempraktekan jutsu kebanggaan klan Nara, Kagemane no jutsu pada Iruka, dan hasilnya Iruka sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Baiklah,Shikamaru lulus. Selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke!" Ujar Iruka dan disambut teriakan meriah dari para gadis disana

"Sasuke-kuuun, berjuanglah!"

"Sasuke pasti bisa!"

Dan teriakan-teriakan yang lain. Sasukepun maju dengan kedua telapak tangan berada didalam saku. Dia pun melemparkan 10 kunai secara berurutan dan hasilnya 8 kunai menancap pada sasaran. Tentunya masih dengan backsound teriakan gadis-gadis. Selanjutnya dia mempraktekan henge dan bunshin secara bersamaan (bunshinnya yang melakukan henge), dan yang terakhir, dia menggunakan salah satu jutsu api klan Uchiha, Goukakyo.

"**Katon: Goukakyo no jutsu**!" dan sebuah pohon besar pun terlalap oleh bola api yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Dan sampai semua murid selesei melakukan ujian tersebut pun, masih Sasuke yang dipuji para gadis, walau kenyataannya masihada satu anak yang belum melakukan praktek.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir. Uzumaki Naruto!" panggil Iruka kepada satu-satunya anak laki-laki berambut kuning di akademi ini.

Naruto pun maju dengan gaya tak kalah keren dari Uchiha bungsu, murid memperhatikannya, tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau mundur saja, Dobe! Daripadakau malu nantinya!" sombong Sasuke.

"Diam dan perhatikan baik-baik!" balasNaruto dingin. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mampu mendengus.

Naruto pun melempar 10 shuriken secara bersamaan, dan hasilnya semua shuriken tertancap sempurna di sasaran yang tersedia. Semua yang melihatnya hanya terbengong termasuk dia melakukan segel tangan dan

"**Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu**!" bukan hanya satu, tapi ribuan bunshin Naruto memenuhi lapangan yang melihatnya benar-benar terkejut, pasalnya, jutsu yang digunakan Naruto bukan hanya bunshin biasa, tapi Kage bunshin. Jutsu terlarang yang hanya boleh digunakan demigod kelas seperti Jounin.

Dan seluruh bunshin Naruto melakukan Henge dengan merubah diri menjadi seluruh orang di konoha, bukan seluruh sih, hanya yang para demigod saja. Iruka pun terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dan yang terakhir sebagai penutup, Naruto memfokuskan cakra ditangannya sehingga membentuk pusaran angin berwarna pun berlari ke arah sebuah pohon kokoh di lapangan tersebut dan menghantamkan jutsunya

"**RASENGAN**!" seru Naruto dan pophon yang menerima serangannya tersebut langsung tumbang. Iruka kembali terperangah karna Naruto menggunakan jutsu level atas dari Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto pun kembali dengan cengiran diwajahnya, "Bagaimana, T-E-M-E ?" naruto menyombongkan diri kepada Sasuke,Sasuke pun hanya mendecih dan berkata 'dasartukang pamer'dengan lirih.

"Baiklah, yang tadi sensei nyatakan lulus, besok kembali ke akademi untuk pembagian tim. Dan kalian boleh pulang!" selepas Iruka mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto pun segera melakukan shunshin agar tidak diberondong pertanyaan oleh teman-temannya.

-###########-

"Holage-sama, sebenarnya seberapa kuat anak anda,Namikaze Naruto itu?" tanya Iruka pada Minato, yah, dia kini tengah beradadi tuang hokage untuk melapporkan hasil ujian genin pada Minato yang notabene adalah Hokage.

"Melebihi kekuatanku sendiri, Iruka!" jawab Minato dengan senyum bangga.

Iruka yang mendengarnya pun terperangah kaget. "Benarkah itu, hokage-sama?" tanya Iruka memastikan.

"Apa kau meragukanku, Iruka?" tanya balik Minato dengan wajah meyakinkan. Iruka pun hanya diam dan mengundurkandiri dari ruang tersebut.

"Besok kau akan mendapat murid-murid yang menarik, Kakashi!" ujar Minato entah kepada siapa.

"Ku rasa begitu, Sensei!" ujar seorang demigod yang muncul tiba-tiba. Dia memakai rompi jounin, bermasker hitam,menutup mata kirinya dengan hitai ate Konoha.

**bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih buat yang udah review fic gaje saya….**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**O iya, di review ada yang manggil saya senpai, saya ini baru beberapa hari yang lalu datang ke FFn. Jadi belum pantas dipanggil senpai. Panggil saja saya Alfin. Ok, back to story!**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo (padalah gak tau apa itu typo)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sebelumnya:**

"Besok kau akan mendapat murid-murid yang menarik, Kakashi!" ujar Minato entah kepada siapa.

"Ku rasa begitu, Sensei!" ujar seorang demigod yang muncul tiba-tiba. Dia memakai rompi jounin, bermasker hitam,menutup mata kirinya dengan hitai ate Konoha.

**-****Chapter 3****-**

Malam hari dikediaman Namikaze berlangsung seperti biasanya, namun ada satu hal yang berbeda di ruang keluarga tersebut.

"Kau terlihat senang, Naru! Bisakah kau ceritakan pengalamanmu hari ini pada kaa-san dan tou-san?" tanya Kushina dengan raut bingung karna tidak biasannya Naruto memasang senyum seperti ini. Yah, itulah yang berbeda malam ini, Naruto tersenyum sejak dia pulang dari akademi.

"Hari ini aku berhasil membuat Sasuke-teme tidak sanggup bicara sepatah katapun, kaa-san!" ujar Naruto bangga.

"Memangnya kau menunjukan jutsu apa pada mereka?" tanya Minato yang juga penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya jutsu yang Tou-san ajarkan bulan lalu!" jawab Naruto santai

"Maksudmu Rasengan?" tanya Minato heran

"Benar sekali, Tou-san!" jawab Naruto masih dengan senyum

"Jelas saja dia tidak bisa berkata apapun, Rasengan adalah jutsu rank S yang hanya dikuasai oleh tou-san dan Sennin legendaris, Jiraya saja!" ujar Minato swetdrop karna ulah Naruto

"Aku tau itu, Tou-san. Makanya aku menujukannya pada mereka, sebenarnya tujuanku hanya untuk sedikit mengecilkan kepala si Teme itu!" kata Naruto mengingat-ingat kesombongan Sasuke.

"Berapa kali tou-san bilang padamu, jangan menyebut orang dengan kata-kata kasar seperti itu, Naruto!" Nasehat Minato kesekian kalinya

"Iya, Tou-san!" jawab Naruto malas dan akhirnya pergi ke kamar untuk tidur. "Oyasuminasai!"

"Oyasumi, Naru-chan!" jawab Kushina yan sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan perbincangan ayah dan anak tersebut.

**-#######-**

**Keesokan paginya**

Naruto bangun dengan teriakan Kushina seperti biasanya. Dia pun segera mandi dan bersiap-siap lantaran hari ini ada pembagian tim seperti yang dikatakan Iruka kemaren.

"Ohayo, Naru-chan!" seru Kushina saat melihat Naruto menuruni Tangga.

"Ohayo, kaa-san, tou-san!" jawab Naruto malas, dia pun segera duduk di kursi makan untuk sarapan bersama.

"Hari ini ada pembagian tim, aku penasaran siapa yang jadi teman satu timku!" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Siapa pun mereka, pasti mereka akan terkejut dengan penampilanmu hari ini!" ujar Minato yang melihat anaknya berpenampilan beda dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Yah, kini Naruto tidak memakai baju dan celana oranye mencoloknya. Dia kini memakai baju Oranye pudar berlengan pendek dan berkerah tinggi.

Di bagian belakang baju itu ada lambang clan Uzumaki, dan dibagian depan bagian depan bahu dihiasi dengan tomoe berwarna merah berjajar masing-masing 3 disetiap sisi bajunya.

Celana Shinobi biasa berwarna hitam ¾ dan sisa kakinya dililiti perban, juga sandal ninja standar. Jangan lupakan Hitai ate yang dia pasang dilengan kanan atas, pastinya itu membuat dia jadi leih tapan dari biasanya.

"Wah, kau terlihat tampan, Naru!" ujar Kushina yang dari tadi melihat Naruto dari atas ke bawah.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san, tou-san!" Naruto pun segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan segera pergi ke akademi.

"Ittekimasu!" ujar Naruto dan berjalan santai menuju akademi

"Itterasai!" balas Kushina

**-#######-**

Di akademi, Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian karna penampilannya yang mempesona, termasuk para gadis yang tadinya adalah penggemar Uchiha bungsu.

"wah Naruto, kau merubahpenampilanmu ya?" sapa Kiba disertai gognggongan akamaru diatas kepalanya.

"Hehe, iya Kiba! Aku bosan dengan warna oranye mencolok itu, sepertinya oranye yang ini lebih nyaman diandang mata!" jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jari. Para gadis disana terpesona dengn senyuman naruto.

_'Naruto-kun tampan sekali!' _ujar Hinata dalam hati tentunya dari kejauhan.

Tak berselang lama, Iruka pun datang.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya sensei ucapkan selamat untuk kalian. Mulai sekarang kalian adalah seorang genin. Dan untuk selanjutnya, kalian akan disibukan dengan misi-misi yang pastinya akan melibatkan banyak tenaga dan cakra." Ucap Iruka membuka pertemuan

"Selanjutnya, sensei akan membacakan pmbagian kelompok yang telah disetuji oleh hokage secara langsung!" ujar Iruka yang langsung membungkam seluruh muri.

"Kelompok Pertama…. Kelompok Tujuh dengan guru pembimbing Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto" perkataan Iruka disela oleh bisik-bisik para Kunoichi

"Semoga aku sekelompok dengan Naruto!" ujar seorang gadis

"pastinya aku yang satu tim dengan Naruto!" ujar gadis lain

Iruka pun melanjutkan "Uchiha Sasuke, dan Hinata Hyuuga!" lanjut Iruka da sukses membuat semua kunoichi menjadi lesu karna dua pria tampan disana tidan satu tim dengan mereka.

_'Aku satu tim dengan Naruto-kun? Apa aku bermimpi?' batin Hinata tak percaya._

"Tim delapa, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Sakura Haruno dengan guru pebimbing Kurenai Yuhi….. Tim sepuluh adalah Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji karna untuk membentuk generai INOSHIKACHO berikutnya! Baiklah, guru pembimbing kalian akan datang beberapa menit lagi!" Iruka pun pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas yang langsung brisik dengan teriakan para gadis yang tidak terima karna tidak satu tim dengan 2 pangeran kelas.

**-#######-**

Sampai semua Tim sudah dijemput oleh guru pembmbing masing-masing hanya tinggal tim tujuh saja yang belum dijemput dan guru pmbimbing ini tidak hanya sekedartelat 5 atau 10 mnit, mereka sudah menunggu selama 2 jam.

"kemana sih Kakashi-sensei itu?" keluh Naruto untuk kesekia kalinya

"Sa-sabar, Naruto-kun. Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan mendadak!" ujr Hinata menenangkan, tentunya dengan wajah merona merah karna malu.

Tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap disertai dengan munculnya seorang jounin dengan penutup wajah dan hitai ate yang menutup mata kirinya.

"Maaf aku tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan!" ujar Orang tersebut dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"ALASAN MACAM APA ITU!" teriak Naruto

"Tim 7, segera temui aku di atap.!" Perintah Kakashi lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap lagi.

"Apa-apaan dia itu datang telat, sekarang menyuruh seenaknya!" gerutu Naruto

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi!" ujar Hinata

"Baiklah Hinata-chan. Hey teme, tunggu kami!" jawab Naruto dan langsung menyusul Sasuke bersama dengan Hinta disampingnya.

-########-

"Kalian lama sekali?" ucap Kakashi saat melihat ketiga calon muridnya sudah datang

"Kau pikir berapa lama kami menunggumu ditempat membosannkan seperti itu?" balas Naruto sengit disertai anggukan oleh Hinata

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian satu-persatu dengan menyebutkan nama, hal yang kau suka, yang tidak kau suka, dan cita-cita!" perintah Kakashi.

"Kenapa tidak kau dulu, mata satu?" Tanya Sasuke ketus

"Baiklah, Namaku Hatake Kakashi, hal yang kusuka adalah yang yang tidak kalian suka, dan hal yang tidak kusuka adalah hal yang kalian suka, cita-citaku bukanlah cita-cita biasa. Baiklah, selanjutnya, Kau!" tunjuk Kakashi pada Hinata

_'Dia hanya menyebutkan nama saja ya?'_ batin Naruto swetdrop.

"Na-namaku Hyuga Hinata, hal yang kusuka adalah memasak, hal yang tidak aku suka adalah perkelahian, cita-citaku adalah menjadi kunoichi yang hebat!" ujar Hinata menerawang ke langit biru diatas sana

"selanjutnya kau pantat ayam!" Tunjuk Kakashi pada Sasuke

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, hal yang kusuka adalah latihan, banyak hal yang tidak kusuka, cita-citaku belum terfikirkan namun aku punya sebuah ambisi, ambisiku adalah untuk membunuh kakakku karna telah membantai klanku!" ujar Sasuke dingin, yah kakaknya telah membantai semua anggota klan Uchiha kecuali keluarganya sendiri.

_'tekatnya sudah terlalu kuat ya?'_ batin Kakashi. " terakhir, kau pirang!" tunjuk Kakashi pada Naruto

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, tapi aku lebih sering menggunakan nama Uzumaki Naruto, hobiku adalah makan ramen, hal yang tidak aku sukai adalah saat menunggu 3 enit setelah menuangkan air panas ke cup ramen instan. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi hokage yang lebih kuat dari Tou-san!" ujar naruto dengan senyum cerah

"baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini, besok kalian tim 7 temui aku di tempat latihan tim 7 dekat danau tepat pukul 7. Besok kita akan melakukan latihan bertahan hidup, kalian akan melawanku, jika kalian tidak lulus maka kalian akan aku kembalikan ke akademi. Dan sebaiknya kalian tidak makan jika tidak mau muntah-muntah!" akhrnya kakashi pun pergi di ikuti semua anggota timnya.

**bersambung**


	4. Chapter 4

**yooo... maaf bagi yang merasa fic ini jelek... Saya kan sudah bilang kalau saya ini masih baru di FFn... Ya kalau tidak suka ya tidak perlu dibaca...**

**Dan maaf atas keterlambatan publishnya! Mulai sekarang, tiap chapternya akan saya perpanjang dan akan publish seminggu sekali… (tiap hari minggu)**

**Terima kasih bagi yang mau me review...**

**menjawab pertanyaan:**

1. Di dunia atas kan ada Konoha dll di dunia bawah hanya dunia biasa... ya ridak ada anime lain karna ini fic naruto.

2. Soal Naruto suka Hinata enggaknya itu bisa ditunggu... :)

3. Soal time skip mungkin saya akan memakai ide tersebut...

**Back to story.**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoyo

**warning: **OOC, Typo, Gaje, ancur, dll

**Chapter** 4

Pagi hari tepat pukul 10 di tempat latihan tim 7, sudah berkumpul 3 orang genin yang sedang menunggu jounin pembimbing mereka datang. Mereka adalah Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke, yah dengan keterlambatan Kakashi dipertemuan pertama mereka, ketiga genin ini sudah bisa enilai sang guru.

"Sungguh kebiasaan yang buruk!" keluh Naruto entah keberapa kalinya

"Hn.." sudah jelas itu tanggapan dari siapa

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun! Mungkin sensei sdang ada urusan!" ujar satu-satunya gadis disana, Hinata. Hinata pun pergi ke tepi danau yang ada didekat situ diikuti Naruto.

Hinata menutup matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Naruto yang memperhatikan wajah cantik Hinata hanya terpesona.

_'Ternyata dia cantik sekali, ya?' _batin Naruto

Merasa diperhatikan akhirnya Hinata membuka matanya dan menemukan Naruto disamping kanannya sedang memeperhatikannya. Akhirnya dengan wajah merona merah dia pun bertanya.

"Ka-kau sedang melihat apa, Naruto-kun/" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hinata-chan!" jawab Naruto tanpa sadar.

Mendapat jawaban sedemikian pastinya membuat wajah Hinata merah padam karena malu.

"Be-benarka-" ucapan Hinata terhenti oleh munculnya kepulan asap dibelakang mereka, mereka pun berbalik dan mendapati Kakashi yang berada di bekas kepulan asap tersebut.

"Yooo~! Maaf aku tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan!" ujar Kakashi dengan senyum dibalik maskernya.

"Yayaya… terserah apa katamu sajalah, sensei! Segera mulai Latihan Bertahan Hidup yang kau katakan kemaren!" Naruto mulai tidak sabar.

"Baiklah, sebelum aku mulai Tes ini, aku akan menjelaskan aturannya! Kalian boleh menggunakan jutsu apapun yang kalian bisa, kalian harus melawanku dengan niat membunuh didalam diri kalian. Aku punya 2 lonceng disini, kalian harus merebutnya dariku, yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng akan aku ikat disalah satu batang kayu ditengah lapangan itu. Waktu kalian 2 jam dari sekarang!" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar sambil mengatur alarm tepat pukul 12.

"Yosh~ Latihan Bertahan Hidup kita mulai dari… SEKARANG!" seru Kakashi dan lansung diikuti melesatnya 2 dari 3 genin disana untuk bersembunyi.

"Kau tidak mau sembunyi, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi yang heran melihat Naruto hanya berdiri santai dengan tanyan tersilang didepan dada. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Hinata bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak disisi berbeda dilapangan tersebut.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti sudah tau seberapa besar kekuatanku ini kan, sensei?" tanya Naruto

"Yah~ kurang lebih begitu, Naruto!" jawab Kakashi santai

_'Usuratonkachi, apa yang dia lakukan?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati karna selama ini dia hanya melihat Naruto dari topengnya saja

"Baiklah, sensei! Mari kita mulai ini dan aku ingin segera pulang untuk makan ramen!" seru Naruto dan langsung melesat dengan kecepatan yang tak lazim dimiliki oleh seorang genin.

Naruto pun maju dan langsung melakukan tendangan melayang kearah kepala kiri Kakashi yang hanya ditangkis satu tangan oleh Kakashi. Tak sampai disitu, Naruto langsung mengarahkan tinjunya kearah ubun-ubun Kakashi dari arah atas, Kakashi menghindarinya dengan melompat mundur . alhasil, pukulan Naruto mendarat dipermukaan tanah dan langsung menciptakan sebuah retakan berdiameter sekiar 30 cm.

_'Kekuatan pukulannya sangat dahsyat, jika sampai terkena pasti akan sangat berbahaya.  
!'_ pikir Kakashi sambil melihat retakan yang diciptakan pukulan Naruto.

Naruto langsung melompat mudur untuk mengambil jarak aman dari 'musuh' diadapannya. Dia langsung merapal handseal dengan cepat dan meneriakkan nama jutsu yang dia keluarkan

**"Suiton; Suiryuudan no jutsu!" ** teriak Naruto dan langsung terbentuk sebuah Naga Air dari danau dibelakangnya. Naga itu pun melesat kearah Kakashi yang masih terperangah oleh jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Pasalnya, jutsu itu adalah jutsu leves S yang hanya bisa dikuasai oleh demigod minimal berlevel chunin. Sedangkan Naruto masih genin.

Hinata yang melihat jutsu tersebut dengan Byakugannya pun tak kalah terkejut, dia melihat banyaknya jumlah cakra yang dialirkan keNaga tersebut.

Naga tersebut langsung menelan Kakashi yang tidak sempat menghindar. Setelah air pasang tiba-tiba itu surut, terlihatlah sebuah batang kayu yang sudahdalam keadan terkoyak.

_'Beruntung aku sempat menggunakan kawarimi, jika tidak, pasti aku sudah bernasib sama dengan kayu itu!'_ pikir Kakashi miris.

"heh! Kau dari tadi hanya menghindar saja, sensei!" seru Naruto mengejek

"Jangan sobong dulu, Naruto! Pertarungan kita baru akan segera dimulai!" balas Kakashi sambil menyingkap Hitai-ate yang menutupi mata kirinya dan menampakan iris berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe didalamnya.

"i-itu… Sharingan! Tidak mungkin.. kau… memiliki… sharingan…" Naruto terperangah karna melihat sharingan Kakashi, sebab, hanya clan Uchiha saja yang memiliki sharingan. Dan setahu dia, tidak ada clan lain yang bias bertahan dalam menggunakan sharingan.

"Inilah kenapa aku mendapan julukan 'Pahlawan Dengan Sharingan'!" seru Kakashi dan langsung merapal segel tangan.

"**Suiton; Suiryuudan no jutsu!**" seru Kakashi dan langsung tercipta naga air yang sama besarnya dengan naga air yang Naruto keluarkan tadi.

"A-apa.. dia mampu menggunakan Sharingan dengan baik, sial!" Naruto pun menjauh dari radius serangan Naga air tadi. Naga air tersebut bergerak menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh, dan berhasil mengenai tubuh Naruto dengan telak.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. sial, aku tidak bias menghindarinya!" Naruto pun bangkit dengan baju yang sudah terkoyak disana sini.

"Ternyata kau memang kuat ya, Naruto! Kau bahkan nash bisa bangkit setelah terkena serangan level S seperti tadi!" Kakashi muncul di hadapan Naruto.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk terkagum, sensei!" balas Naruto percaya diri.

Naruto pun merapal segel dan

"**Katon; Bakuuran!**" muncul pusaran api yang entah dating dari mana menuju kearah kakashi.

Dengan gesit Kakashi menghindari serangan Naruto. Dia melayang diantara celah pusaran api tersebut, damun tak disangka, pusaran api tersebut meledak. Kakashi pun tertelan oleh ldakan tersebut. Namun sungguh mengejutkan, Kakashi menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih.

_'Kage Bunshin?'_pikir Naruto heran

Tanah dibawah kaki Naruto retak dan munculah tangan dari dalamnya yang menyeret Naruto kedalam tanah hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja yang tidak terkubur.

Kakashi pun muncul dari dalam tanah disamping Naruto.

"Meskipun kau hebat, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kau itu tidak cermat! Saat kau terfokus untuk menghindari serangan naga airku tadi, aku menciptakan Kage Bunshin dan aku yang asli masuk kedalam tanah. Dan sungguh tak kusangka kau tidak melihatku saat aku melakukannya tadi!" terang Kakashi

"Aku akui Naruto, kau memang hebat! Bahkan kau bisa memojokkanku sampai aku menggunakan Sharingan!" lanjut Kakashi

"Yang aku herankan, darimana kau dapatkan Sharingan itu, Sensei?" Tanya Naruto

"Sebut saja ini pemberian teman terbaikku!" Jawab Kakashi sambil menerawang ke langit biru diatasnya

"Nah, aku masih harus mencari dua temanmu yang lain. Jadi, sampai jumpa, Naruto!" ujar Kakashi lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap

"Teman ya?" gumam Naruto entah pada siapa

-##############-

Di tempat lain, Hinata sedang mengawasi pertarungan Naruto pun heran, bagaimana Naruto yang selama ini terkenal bodoh, ceroboh, dan lemah bisa menjadi Naruto yang pandai strategi, kuat, dan… keren?

_'Naruto-kun hebat sekali, tapi dia kalah! Pas selanjutnya adalah yang paling dekat dengan tempat pertarungan, yaitu… aku!'_ piker Hinata sambil berbalik dan berusaha memukul orang dibelakangnya dengan pukulan telapak tangan terbuka khas Hyuuga.

"hooo… ternyata aku ketahuan, ya?" Kakashi tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sepertinya begitu, sensei!" jawab Hinata lalu maju denganpukulan bertubi-tubi yang sulit dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Namun karna Kakashi adalah jounin elit yang sudah sangat terlatih, dia bisa dengan mudah menghindari semua serangan Hinata.

_'Di-dia cepat dan gesit, pasti sangat sulit untuk mengahdapinya!_' piker Hinata sambil mengaktifkan Byakugannya

_'Aku akan menyerang titik cakranya agar dia hanya bertarung menggunakan taijutsu!'_ piker Hinata lagi

Hinata pun memfojuskan cakra di ujung-ujung jarinya.

"**Hake; Rokujuuyonshou!**" seru Hinata dan menyerang Kakashi dengan pukulan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Kakashi pun terkena pukulan tersebut dengan telak.

"Niishou! Yonshou! Hachishou! Juurokushou! Sanjuuniishou! Rokujuuyonshou!"

Pada pukulan terakhir, Kakashi terlepar hingga menabrak pohon dibelakangnya.

_'Si-sial, dia bukan hanya memukul, tapi juga menutup titik-titik cakraku! Itu penggabungan dua jutsu!'_ pikir Kakashi sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Melawan tuan putri Hyuuga memang tantangan yang hebat!" seru Kakashi.

"AKU BUKAN TUAN PUTRI HYUUGA! AKU ADALAH HINATA!" bentak Hinata.

Hinata pun kembali menyerang Kakashi dengan kecepatan yang melebihi sebelumnya.

_'Sepertinya aku salah bicara!'_ piker Kakashi sambil berusaha menghindar dan sesekali membalas pukulan Hinata.

Karna dia tidak bisa menggunakan cakra untuk beberapa menit kedepan dikarenakan serangan Hinata sebelumnya, maka Kakashi tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu atau berusaha kabur dengan Shunshin.

_Jika begini terus, bisa-bisa aku mati konyol!'_ Kakashi mulai memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri tanpa diikuti Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau bersenang-senang dengan gadis kecil ya, sensei!" seru seseorang dari atas pohon,

"Hinata, menyingkirlah!" seru orang itu lagi sambil merapal segel dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam

"**Katon; Goukakkyou no jutsu!**" serunya lagi sambil memuntahkan bola api raksasa yang mengarah langsung dari mulutnya keaah Kakashi berada, Hinata mundur untuk menghindari serangan tersebut, tapi tidak untuk Kakshi, karna keadaannya tidak emungkinkan untuk menghindar.

Dan tiba-tiba bola api itu meledak menjadi kepulan asap putih dan dari dalamnya keluar Naruto yang langsung menerjang Kakashi untuk mengambik kedua lonceng di pinggangnya

"Dapat!" seru Naruto setelah mendapatkan kedua lonceng tersebut.

"Oh sial…. Aku tertipu, ternyata itu hanya henge ya? Kupikir tadi aku akan mati ditangan ketiga murid didikku sendiri!" ujar Kakashi setelah bangkit sambil menyeka kringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami sudah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya, sensei!" ujar Naruto sambil memberikan kedua lonceng tersebut masing-masing pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun, jika kau tidak dapat loncengnya kau akan dikembalikan ke akademi!" ujar Hinata setelah menerima lonceng tersebut

"Benar, dobe!" Setuju Sasuke

"Aku tidak apa-apa… lagian aku bisa menjadi chunin kapanpun aku mau…. Tentunya kalian melihat kekuatanku tadi bukan?" sombong Naruto

"JANGAN SOMBONG KAU, DOBE!" seru Sasuke karna tidak terima Naruto lebih kuat darinya

"Kalian semua lulus!" tiba-tiba Kakashi menyela sebelum keadaan semakin memanas

"Ba-bagaimana bisa, sensei? Aku kan tidak dapat loncengnya!" seru Naruto tidak mengerti disertai anggukan kedua rekannya

"Tes ini sebenarnnya hanya untuk menguji seberapa jauh kalian bekerja sama dan seberapa peduli kalian pada rekan kalian!" sahut Kakashi dengan wajah datar

"Karena kalian sudah bisa merencanakan strategi bersama dengan sangat efektif, aku anggap kalian sudah sanggup bekerja sama dengan baik, dan soal kepedulian kalian pada rekan kalian aku nilai dari kepedulian kalian pada Naruto yang tidak mendapat lonceng dan Naruto yang memberikan lonceng tersebut pada kalian berdua!" jelas Kakashi menerangkan

"Jadi begitu?" gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa

"Di Houzukijou, siapa yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah, tapi mereka yang tidak peduli pada temannya jauh lebih buruk dari sampah!" kata Kakshi sok bijak.

"Nah, dengan ini tim 7 resmi kunyatakan lulus! Dan mulai besok kita akan menjalankan misi untuk pertama kali!" Seru Kakashi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Yey!" sorak Naruto

"Besok kita berkumpul dikantor Hokage tepat pukul 7. Dan jangan lupa membawa bekal untuk perjalanan, kita akan berpetualang!"instruksi Kakashi

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tannyakan!" lanjut Kakashi lagi

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Bagaimana kalian bisa membuat rencana sematang itu dalam waktu singkat?" Tanya Kakashi

"Itu adalah ide si Teme! Jangan remehkan otak seorang Uchiha, sensei!" balas Naruto

"Oh… baiklah, kalian boleh pulang, dan makan siang! Sampai jumpa besok!" Kakashi pun menghilang dengan shunshin

"Haah… aku lelah sekali, ayo kita pulang…" seru Naruto dan berjalan untuk pulang

"Hu'um/hn…" balas kedua rekannya

-############-

Diruang Hokage sudah berkumpul 4 jounin pembimbing dari para genin baru tadi…

"Baiklah, bagaimana tes kalian?" Minato memulai pembicaraan setelah Kakashi tiba dan istimewanya, dia tidak terlambat.

"Tim 10 yang terdiri dari Yamanaka Ino, Akiichi Choji, dan Nara Shikamaru lulus!" ujar Asuma Sarutobi

"Tim 8 yang terdiri dari Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Haruno Sakura lulus. Walau kerja sama kurang baik, aku rasa itu bisa diperbaiki seiring berjalan waktu!" Ujar Kurenai Yuhi

"Tim Guy yang beranggotakan Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, dan Ten-ten lulus dengan semangat masa muda yang luar biasa!" ujar si Raksasa Hijau Konoha, Maito Guy

Dan kini giliran Kakashi memberikan laporanya, semua yang ada disitu memperhatikannya karna selama ini, hanya beberapa tim saja yang lulus dari tes Kakashi.

"Tim 7 yang beranggotakan Uzumaki Naruto, Uchia Sasuke, dan Hyuuga Hinata aku nyatakan LULUS! dan mulai besok sudah siap menjalankan misi rank-C sesuai kesepakatan bersama dikarenakan ini tim yang special!" ujar Kakashi panjang lebar

Semua yang ada disana terkejut kecuali Minato dan Kakashi tentunya.

"Baiklah, mulai besok semua tim genin sudah bisa meng ambil misi sesuai ketentuan dan kesepakatan!" ucapan Minato menutup pertemuan kali ini disertai anggukan keempat orang dihadapannya

Keempat jounin itu pun pergi dengan shunshin meninggalkan ruang Hokage.

"Apa anakmu sudah boleh menjalankan misi rank-S itu?" ujar si tua bermata satu yang muncul tiba-tiba, Danzo

"Sesuai ketentuan, hanya Jounin, dan ANBU saja yang boleh mengambil misi rank_S!" balas Minato dingin

Danzo pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

-##############-

Misi pertama bagi tim 7 adalah langsung ke tahap misi rank C. Karna seperti dikatakan oleh Hokage ke 4 bahwa tim ini adalah tim spesial. Dan saat ini mereka sedang mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan dari Nami no Kuni untuk membuat jembatan. Mereka ditugaskan mengawal Orang tersebut dari serangan bandit sampai jembatan selesei dibuat.

Apa kejutan yang menanti tim 7 di Nami no Kuni?

Nantikan jawabannya di chapter depan sekitar seminggu lagi

**bersambung**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo semuanya… balik lagi bersama saya… k****ali ini saya balik membawa chapter 5…**

**Sebelum saya mulai, saya ingin mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih buat kalian semua yang sudah mensuport saya lewat review-review positif kalian semua… arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Dan soal salah kata, saya benar-benar minta maaf…**

**Tanpa menunggu lama, langsung saja disimak chapter 5 berikut ini..**

**Chapter 5**

Berkumpulnya tim 7 di gerbang utama Konoha mengawali pagi yang cerah ini. Yah, mereka berkumpul untuk bersiap melakukan misi di Nami no Kuni, desa miskin yang terletak di tengah-tengah danau.

Misi mereka adalah mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan dari serangan para bandit yang mengganggu pembuatan jembatan penghubung antara Nami no Kuni dengan Salah satu desa di Houzukijou agar keadaan ekonominya membaik.

Selama ini desa ini tak punya system penghubung dengan Negara lainnya selain kapal, dan dengan itu seorang bernama Gatou memanfaatkannya drngan membangun perusahaan transport kapal dengan tariff sangat mahal.

Selama diperjalanan Naruto hanya diam, begitupun anggota tim yang lain sampai Kakashi memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah Nami no kuni masih bias menggunakan kapal sebagau alat penghubung dengan desa besar?" Tanya Kakashi pada Tazuna.

"Benar, tapi seseorang memanfaatkan hal tersebut utuk mengeruk keuntungan, dia bernama Gatou. Bukan hanya itu, Gatou juga menyelundupkan barang-barang illegal melalui desa kami!" ucap Tazuna dengan wajah murung.

'_Berarti desa ini sedang dalam krisi yang sangat sulit sehingga kakek ini ingin membantu dengan membangun jembatan. Dan menurut analisaku, jika memang ini berurusan dengan orang kaya, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau aka nada demigod yang terlibar didalam misi ini. Ini akan seru!'_ piker Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau seperti orang gila kalau tersenyum sendiri, dobe!" Seru Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto

"Urusai, teme!" bentak Naruto

Sudah cukup jauh dari Konoha, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh karna ada sebuah genangan air ditengah jalan.

'_Cuaca cerah seperti ini ada genangan air? Bukankah tadi malam tidak hujan?'_ Pikir Naruto

'_Ada seririk cakra didalam genangan air itu, mungkinkah itu hanya penyamaran?'_ piker Hinata yang melihat dengan Byakugan.

Setelah mereka melewati genangan air itu, hanya Naruto dan Hinata yang memasang sikap waspada.

Tiba-tiba, dari genangan air itu keluar dua orang demigod membawa rantai yang saling terhubung satu sama lain.

Mereka berlari dan melilitkan rantai itu pada tubuh Kakashi .

"Ini yang pertama!" ujar salah satu dari mereka sambil menarik rantai yang melilit tubuh Kakashi sehingga tubuh Kakashi hancur lebur.

"Dengan sigap sasuke melempar sebuah shuriken disusul sebuah kunai dari Naruto sehingga rantai yang dipegang oleh kedua penyerang tersebut menancap dipohon.

Tal lalah sigap, kedua penyerang itu memotong rantai rereka dan langsung maju dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya berdiri dengan santai, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke ada didepannya dan langsung memukul Perut orang itu hingga jatuh pingsan.

"Ap-apa?" ujar Naruto karna terkejut

Musuh yang satu juga maju menyerang kearah Tazuna dan Sakura.

"Yang ini gukuranku, Teme!" seru Naruto sambil berlari menghadang sang musuh.

Dengan cepat Naruto menendang punggung musuh dari belakang hingga menghantam tanah, saking kuatnya tendangan Naruto sampai menciptakan kawah disekeliling musuh yang kelihatanya sekarat.

"Kau terlalu berlebuhan, Naruto!" Ujar Kakashi yang ternyata berada diatas sebuah pohon didekat mereka.

"Jadi, yang tadi itu hanya bunshin ya, sensei?" Tanya Naruto

"Begitulah, aku sudah menyadari keberadaan mereka dari jarak 20 meter sebelum mencapai genangan air itu, lalu aku membuat bunshin!" jrlas Kakashi

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya duduk dan membaca novel menjijikan itu dasar guru mesum?" Bentak Naruto

"Aku bias enyerahkannya pada kalian, kenapa harus repot?" balas Kakashi santai

Kakashi pun turun dari atas pohon dan menghampiri Tazuna

"Bagaimana bisa demigod terlibat dalam misi rank-C?" Tanya Kakashi tajam

"Maaf karna aku sudah membohongi kalian, desa kami adalah desa miskin hingga tak sanggup untuk meminta bantuan misi rank-B, sehingga aku terpaksa berbohong pada kalian. Jika kalian tak sanggup dengan misi ini juga tidak apa-apa. Kalian bisa kembali ke desa kalian dan membiarkan desa kami berada dalam jajahan Gatou untuk selamanya!" Tutur Tazuna dengan wajah memelas

"Bagaimana menurut kalian, misi ini bisa tergolong misi rank-B bahkan bisa saja rank-A. apa kita terus melanjutkan misi ini?" Tanya Kakashi pada anggota timnya

"Kenapa tidak? Ini pasti akan seru!" balas Naruto bersemangat

"Benar, lagipula kita sudah terlanjur mengambil misi ini!" balas Sasuke, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah, kami akan melanjutkan misi ini! Ayo berangkat!" ujar Kakashi dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda, dan setelah mengikat kedua demigod itu pada sebatang pohon.

Sesampainya mereka disebuah danau yang mengitari Nami no kuni, mereka pun menyewa prerahu secara sembunyi-sembunyi menuju ke Nami no kuni.

"Ada yang aneh dengan kabut ini, apa kalian merasakanya?" Tanya Naruto pada yang lain

"Kau terlalu penakut, dobe!" balas Sasuke acuh

Naruto hanya diam mendengar ejekan itu.

Setibanya mereka didaratan ditepi hutan, mereka pun turun dari perahu.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai disini saja!" ujar sang pemilik perahu

"Tak apa, ini sudah sangat membantu kami! Terima kasih!" ujar Tazuna sambil membungkuk

Mereka pun berjalan menuju desa, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang melesat sebuah zanbatto besar dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah mereka, mereka pun menunduk untuk menghindari zanbatto itu, kecuali Naruto yang malah meloncat dan setelah zanbatto itu menacap dipohon, Naruto pun mendarat diatas zanbatto itu

"Bisa kau kembalikan pedangku, bocah?" Ujar suara berat dari dalam kabut tepat dari arah zanbatto itu dating

Naruto pun turun dan mencabut pedang raksasa itu, dia pun melemparkan zanbatto itu kearah spemilik suara yang telah keluar dari kabut dengan kecepatan yang bahkan lebih dari kecepatan datangnya pedang itu.

"Hupp!" orang itu menghindar kesamping dan menangkap pedang itu dengan mudah

"Lain kali hati-hati dengan pedang besar itu, seseorang bisa kehilangan kepalanya tadi!" ujar Naruto dingin pada orang dihadapannya

Orang itu berbadan tegap beroto dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan perban menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Jangan lupa hitai-ate dipasang menyamping berlambang kirigakure yang dicoret. Pedang yang dibawanya berukuran luar biasa besar dengan sebuah lubang didekat gagangnya dan setengah lingkaran yang berada di belakang mara pedang bagian dekat ujung, inilah Kubikiri Bochou.

"Zabuza si Kirigakure no Kijin, tidak kusangka Gatou akan menyewa criminal kelas S sepertimu!" Ujar Kakashi

"Hm? Hatake Kakashi si Copy Ninja, aku juga tidak menyangka bisa berhadapan langsung denganmu!" balas Zabuza

"**Suiton;Kirigakure no jutsu!**" tiba-tiba kabut mulai menebal dan Zabuza menghilang dalam kabut

"Semuanya, lindungi Tazuna! Biar aku yang melawan zabuza!" seru Kakashi dan anggota timnya pun langsung mengelilingi Tazuna dengan posisi siaga.

Kakashi menyingsingkan pelindung kepalanya dan menampakan mata berpupil merah dengan tiga tomoe menghiasinya.

Dia pun menangkis kunai yang melesat dari arah belakangnya. Lalu dia pun merapal segel tangan dan meneriakkan jutsunya

"**Fuuton;Kaze kiri no jutsu**!" tiba-yida dating sebuah badai angin yang besar dan melenyapkan kabut Zabuza

"Aku tak heran kau bisa melenyapkan kabutku, Hatake!" ujar Zabuza yang langsung maju dengan Kubikiri Bochou terayun kearah perut Kakashi.

Kakashu menangkis pedang itu dengan kunai, namun saking kuatnya ayunan pedang itu, Kakashi sampai terseret ke belakang. Suara besi beradu pun terdengar nyaring disertei gerakan yang sulit ditangkap mata biasa karna saking cepatnya.

"Kau membaca gerakanku dengan Sharingan itu ya?" ujar Zabuza

"Tentu saja, tanpa ini aku tidak akan disini sekarang!" balas Kakashi sambil terus menangkis serangan Zabuza

Kakashi pun mundur dan mengalirkan cakra petir ke kunainya, lalu dia maju dan menebaskan kunai itu ke Kubikiri Bochou Zabuza hingga pedang itu patah seperempat

"Sial!" umpar Zabuza, karna posisi Kakashi sulit untuk menghindar, maka Zabuza memanfaatkan hal itu dengan menebas paha kanan Kakashi dengan Kubikiri Bochou miliknya

"Ugh!" erang Kakashi setelah dia mundur ke belakang.

Dan mengejutkan, Kubikiri Bochou Zabuza kembali utuh seolah belum pernah tergores sedikit pun.

"Hahaha, Kubikiri Bochou akan kembali utuh jika berhasil menebas seseorang dan terlumuri darah!" Ujar Zabuza

"Kalau begini biar akuk yang maju!" ujar Naruto dan melesat maju kearah Zabuza

"TUNGGU NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan. Namun Naruto sudah beradu kunai dengan Zanbuza

"Iblis Kirigakure, kepalamu akan sangat mahal jika ditukar dengan uang!" ujar Naruto sadis

"Itu jika ada yang bisa menebasnya!" balas Zabuza sengit

Naruto pun melakukan tendangan menyampimh dengan tepat mengenai lengan kanan Zabuza yang memegang pedang, Kubikiri Bochou pun jatuh dan diambil Naruto untuk menyerang Zabuza.

Seolah tak terbebani oleh berat pedang itu, Naruto melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang sangat gesit. Dengan Zabuza yang hanya menggunakan Kunai, tampak jelas kalau Zabuza kewalahan menangkis semua serangan Naruto.

Dan akhirnya Zabuza pun terpukul perutnya oleh salah satu sisi Kubikiri Bochou hingga terpental menabrak pohon hingga pingsan. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, dating sebuah jarum besar yang mengenai leher Zabuza

Terlihat seorang bertopeng ANBU kirigakure menghampiri jasad Zabuza.

"Biar aku yang mengurus mayat Zabuza Momochi!" ujar ANBU itu

"Aku ingin memastikannya dulu!" Naruto pun mendekati Zabuza dan mengecek denyut nadunya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membawanya pergi!" Ujar Naruto sambil berlalu

"Tunggu!" cegah ANBU itu sebelum Naruto menjauh

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Berikan pedang itu padaku!" printah ANBU itu

"Oh, aku lupa!" balas Naruto sambil melemparkan Kubikiri Bochou ke ANBU itu

ANBU itu pun pergi membawa jasad dan pedang Zabuza. Dan Tim 7 pun pergi kerumah Tazuna untuk beristirahat.

Disana ada anak Tazuna bernama Tsunami dan cucunya Inari yang tampak tak bersahabat.

Setelah mengobati luka Kakashi, tim 7 pun beristirahat karna lelah.

**Bersambung**


End file.
